Secure devices are often cryptographically prevented from running any software that has not been approved, or signed, by the producer of the secure device. Traditionally, in order to develop applications for a type of secure device, developers use specialized development hardware devices acquired from the secure device producer, known as development kits or dev kits, that have a security profile allowing the developer to run unapproved software for development and testing.